


Nothing

by ezaito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books & Literature - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Movies, Harry Potter books, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), harry potter x reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezaito/pseuds/ezaito
Summary: "Nothing can take me away from your arms not even death-"





	Nothing

Puffs of cold air cloud out occasionally from the massive mound in the middle of the bed, the bed frame shakes with each shiver and wiggle every time the mass moves. An arm stretches out grabbing a thin wooden stick resting on the nightstand, "Calefac," you mutter tapping your body the shivers subsiding. Exhaling with relief, you roll over noting the absence of body heat from the indented form indicating that they have been gone for a while now.  
  
Pouting slightly you roll off the bed wrapped in the duvet repeatedly tapping your wand against your arm to get warm, spying a giant navy sweater and black track pants, you eagerly slip them on. Clutching your wand tightly, you summon a red and gold winter hat from the closet slipping it onto your head. Exiting the bedroom, you stride down the stairs your footsteps muffled by the fuzzy socks. Making a beeline towards the kitchen, you flick your wand the coffee pot starting the smell slowly permeating the room.  
  
Leaning against the counters, you watch as eggs, potatoes, bacon, fruit, and juice fly out of the fridge and pantry onto the counter. Lighting the fireplace you set to work on breakfast sipping your coffee feeling your insides warm instantly. Humming underneath your breath you shift side to side to a song in your head tapping the radio turning it on.   
  
Finishing the breakfast skillet, you wave your wand towards the cupboard, plates, and silverware fly out setting itself on the table. Taking a seat at the table, you sit Indian style turning your back towards the fireplace relishing the warmth. Picking up the Daily Prophet flipping through it your scowl becoming more prominent at the ridiculous articles being written about Harry and your absence, conjuring a quill and parchment you begin an article addressing the lies. Crumpling up the Daily Prophet you toss it behind you intending to light it on fire turning at the sound of a grunt, "Good morning to you too," a voice filled with humor greets. Pursing your lips you peer at Harry, "You blocked my shot I was aiming for the fire," you gesture with your hand towards the fireplace.  
  
"Maybe I wanted to read-"  
  
"That’s rubbish and you know it," you reply taking a sip of your coffee, leaning down he presses a kiss to your cheek his cold breath and nose brushing over your skin, "Ew you're cold," you jerk away pulling the sweater up on your neck. Smirking Harry drops his briefcase lifting his fingers up sliding them down your side towards the hem of your sweater pausing when he feels a wand against him, "Touch me and I'll hex you into next year Potter," you threaten a serious scowl on your face.   
  
Raising his hands Harry surrenders waving is wand his briefcase picks itself up off the ground to hang on the wall his cloak quick to follow. "Made a skillet if you haven't eaten," you gesture towards the middle of the table clutching the mug between your hands watching him. "You know I haven't," he presses a kiss to your temple taking a seat by your side. He slings your legs over his lap laughing at the bright purple socks. Harry gently tugs on your big toe, "You're just jealous, I can make you a pair if you want, you can't have these," you tease taking a sip of your juice his green eyes roaming over your ridiculous outfit noticing his navy sweater and black track pants.  
  
"Why don't you wear the sweater Molly made you?" He questions bemusedly taking a bite of his egg, "I do, I wear it out," you sniff haughtily. "You know what I mean," he pinches your leg, smirking you raise your eyebrow, "I like yours better," you lift the edge of the collar inhaling his cologne. Harry smiles softly entwining his fingers with yours, squeezing affectionately, "What about my track pants?" "I like how big they are, covers my ankles," you wiggle your foot his green eyes noticing that they’re rolled at the bottom. "Besides my personal heater disappeared," you purse your lips over the mug of your refilled coffee cup.  
  
Harry sighs, "I'm sorry love, they needed me today. We caught the last death eater," he replies jerking when you rip your legs off his lap. "Get out, really?" He takes in your hopeful and excited expression, "Yep," squealing, you throw yourself at Harry, "This is fantastic, I'm so proud of you. You've been working on this for months, you're finally getting a break," he smiles through the numerous kisses you were placing on his face catching your lips in a sweet kiss. "I can go back to work this is amazing!" You exclaim excitedly Harry arches his eyebrow at you, "I've been sick and tired of being in hiding and reading that rubbish," you gesture towards the Daily Prophet now reduced to ashes. "Plus I felt like a coward hiding and sending my articles into Luna to publish for me," you pout playing with the hair at the nape of Harry's neck.   
  
Adjusting your position on his lap Harry wraps his arms around you, "I've requested a month off," you open your mouth Harry cutting you off, "I want to travel with you, you can still send your articles in to Luna from around the world," he shrugs, "That can be your next story," pulling back you look him in the eyes pursing your lips, "really?" He smiles lifting his hand, Harry tucks a strand of hair behind your ear, "I mean you can go back to work-"   
  
"No!" You blurt out he chuckles, "I mean no. Luna can survive without me for another month."   
  
Harry smirks, "Oh a month huh?" You grin cheekily at him playing with his hair, "Yes you owe me that to make up the time lost trapped here." He frowns, "I know I know, you care about me and wanted me safe," your smile softens. Pressing his forehead against yours Harry sighs, "I didn't want to lose you I already have lost loads, losing you would have been my breaking point." He trails off his green eyes full of sorrow.  
  
Straddling his lap, you cup his face smoothing your thumb across his cheek your gaze softens when he lifts his hand placing his over yours leaning his cheek into your palm. "Nothing can take me away from your arms, not even death," Harry's lips quirk up. Leaning forward you give Harry a slow tender kiss, "I'm so lucky to have you, I love you," he whispers his green eyes shining with adoration. Lips twitching you smile, "I know, I love you too," you wink. Laughing Harry shakes his head, "You're a handful."  
  
"Oi," you poke him in the chest with your left hand your wedding band glistening, "You knew what you were getting into," He beams, "Wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
